Life, Family, and Tomatos
by Little Contradictions
Summary: My B-day gift for Concentration Maple-ation, in which Spain and Romano adopt a daughter, and life becomes more interesting for all of us. FAIL SUMMARY!  T for language, and now foreshadowed events...


**Ok peoples, so I am writing this as a birthday present for Concentration Maple-ation, who is actually one of my favorite FF writers. HUGS!~**

**I AM NOW SO IN LOVE WITH THE DELICIOUS TOMATO SONG, SQEEEEEEE! I CANT STOP DANCING!~ (fangirl level three)**

**So, My heart goes out to you on the first Maple, Happy Birthday from me, and any poor unsuspecting soul who happens to read this (you dont get a choice, THOU SHALT GIVETH YOUR CONGRATULATIONS)!~ Hopefully this does not suck as much as I am pretty positive it will, sorry if it does! (Sorry for downing myself so much, I cant help it, I have no writing confidence (or any other kind for that matter), and for some reason I feel like it's deserved...**

**My mind is messed up sometimes (and by that, i mean pretty much always)... ANYWAYS, back to my poor attempt at good writing...)**

**WARNING(S): YAOI (kinda, no smut or anything, implied), probaly shitty writing, Probaly OOC, SpaMano, OC, I dont own Hetalia, and my apparent inability to be able to write a one-shot with out feeling like it should be longer...**

**Oh, and OPEN GOOGLE TRANSLATE. You're going to need it. Seriously**

* * *

><p>The Spaniard opened the door and delicatly stepped into the house, carefully holding the package in his arms. Being as quiet as possible, he walked into the kitchen, where Lovino was getting out stuff to make pasta.<p>

"Lovi..."

Quickly turning around, the Italian was at a loss of breath at the sight of Antonio, and the life changing thing he held.

Lovino looked down at the little bundle cradled delacitly in the arms of his Spanish lover, his heart seeming to skip a couple of beats.

"Antonio, Is that... Her?"

A smile of pure adoration broke Antonios face as he looked down at their daughter with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Si, Lovi...

Shes finally here..."

The normally talkative Spainish nation now fell into silent reverence as he watched his smaller lover reach over and unfold a corner of the blanket.

A tentative hand, the gentlest stroke across the cheek, and then both countries suddenly cradled each other, and their new love, closely. Neither knew exactly who moved first, or whos decision it was, but they didnt care. After all, how can you have a care in the world if you think the worlds cradled in your arms?

Making sure not to harm the object of their affections, Spain managed to rest his head on the Italians neck, then whisper into his ear.

"Lovino, we still have'nt decided on her name..."

"Well, i'm not going to name her Alexandria, bastard. Or any of those other wierd names you wanted... She deserves better."

"_Si, si..._," looking down, he crooned to his daughter. "_Que` vamos a nombrar, mi pequeno tesoro?_"

"Damnit Antonio, dont talk to her like that, I'm going to teach her italian before any spanish, _capisci_?

_Non ti preoccupare, il mio piccolo angelo, ci vorrà più di quello per tuo padre idiota a gt la sua strada.__.~"_

"But _Loooviii..._"

"_Quando l'inferno gelera`._"

"Not even a little?"

"After Italian, if your lucky."

"But-"

"No."

"How about her name be Spanish, but you teach her Italian, ve!~"

Both countries turned around in shock to see North Italy, other wise known as Feliciano Vargas. As usual, his face had that sunny smile, and his eyes were, strangely, closed.

"_Dannatamente, fratello_! When did you learn to be so quiet, you scared me there!"

"Well, Germany gave up on training for today..."

"Feliciano, how many times have I told you to stop hanging out with that potato bastard!" Romano intervented.

The younger Italian just kept on rambling, completely unphased and oblivious. "And then the kitty got mad, and it bit me, and it hurt really bad, so I started crying, and Doitzu came and he bandaged it, and then I had a siesta, and then I came home to make pasta, ve!~...

And then I heard you and Romano fighting, and I just couldnt stand it, so I tried to help. Is this her?~" Feliciano practicaly levitated to the small babie in Spain's arms, with his amber eyes fully open for once. "_Ciao a tutti adorabile, io sono tuo zio! ~ sei così carina, come un gattino birichino! ~ Guarda, hai i genitori sono già avvolto attorno al dito, tutto ciò che serve ora è che il nome, ve...__"_

Amusedly watching the younger italian take care of their baby, Spain returned to the task at hand.

"I like Feli's idea, Roma!~"

"I dont know..."

"Please?"

Romano sighed. _"__maledetto bastardo spagnolo, spero che il cielo non ci sono le tartarughe _..." He grumbled under his breath. "Fine, I'll allow it."

"Yay!~ "

"But nothing to unusual!"

While Italy played with their daughter, Spain and Romano continued to bicker.

"How about Sofia?"

"No, no...

It should be speacil."

"Belinda?"

"_Mai_."

"Eliana? Dulce? Giania? Leandra?"

"I dont think they fit..."

"Wait, I have an idea!"

The taller nation glanced at Italy, then whispered his plans into his lovers ear.

"_distorsione di velocità_, _frattelo ameranno questo!"_

They both walked up behind Feliciano, hands intwined.

"_Mio_ _Fratello_, we finally came up with something, and we want your approval"

"Yay, really Romano, that quickly? Normally you guys would fight for a couple of hours..."

Spain finally broke in "We found something that we thought everyone would like."

"Feli, we want to know, if, you would lets us name our daughter Felicia, after you...

and if maybe, you would want to be the godfather?"

Italy handed Spain his child, then hugged his brother as tight as he could.

_"oh mio dio romano, mi stai prendendo in giro, sì, sì, certo lo farò, im così felice in questo momento! ~"_

And of course this touching peice of unabashed fluff was interuptted:

"Hey, Antonio, The Awesome Me heard you finally got to take her home!"

"Oh hon hon hon, and we want to see the _petite fille!~_"

"Hey Romano, look, Its Big Brother France!~"

As the remaining members of the Bad Touch Trio barged into the room, Romano took his daughter, and cradled her in his arms protectively, all the while glaring suspiciously at the two nations.

"Either of you try to go anywhere near her, and I'll bite off one of your fucking fingers."

"Kesesesesese, looks like Lovi's maternal instincts are kicking in..."

Shooting a death glare that would rival belarus's, Romano cursed "Potato Bastard Number Two".

"Can I please show her to them? Please?"

Still grumbling, the extremely tsundere Italian reluctantly handed his baby to it's father.

"What did you name her?"

"Felicia. Shes named after Italy, and her name means happiness too.

"Well, I hope she is blessed with alot of it. We know she's going to be Awesome though; I mean, pure Awesomeness is her uncle!"

"And she will be exquisite

too, with some one as sexy as me as her _L'oncle_, non? Ohn hon hon hon..."

"There is no way in HELL I'm letting you Bastards turn my Baby into a pervert!"

And so the rest of the day was spent playing with the baby, laughing, fighting, in what some might call some messed up sort of family...

* * *

><p><strong>wow, alot has happened during writing. BUT GUESS WHAT?<strong>

**this is going to be multichapter.**

**AND I DISCOVERED THE VLOGBROTHERS!~**

**And ask/comment whatever in reviews, just do it!~**

**HUGS FOR EVERYONE!~**

**with love,**

** =^ . . ^= (I actually will normally sign with a cat picture, but its like my sign of respect. You guys earned it.~)**


End file.
